Unexpected? (RoxasxAxelxXion ff - KH)
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: How would you react if both of your best friends asked you out on a date during the same day and exactly the same time to point since it's for a school event on the spring ball? I know that I wouldn't find it too pleasant, but... let's see how mr Axel himself will react. (Author: Clave99Niebla, please, enjoy )
RoxasxAxel:

Fanfiction.

Chapter one:

'Oh… isn't this just great, heh? I swore to myself that I wouldn't break this promise too soon, but…'

The red haired boy sighed. How could this be less annoying?

"Oh, Axel…" The new attended student giggled.

'Yeah, just because you got boobs and are a pussy does mean that you are that little 'innocent kind' who nobody could blame for anything, right? Or, how was it again…?'

The girl tossed with her platina blonde hair over her shoulder and blinked femininely with her long eyelashes and light blue pupils as she supported her upper body with her elbows and leaned against the bench lid.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to…"

'Oh no, a pause, right? All these 'dramatically pauses' girls 'necessarily' have to do to capture attention…'

And just as predicted a couple of mouths would shut as the heads would turn in their direction.

"You know, Axel… I have always been quite… interested in you, and therefore I thought…"

Shyly the young female would smirk as she wired a hair strand cunningly around her right index finger. Axel wouldn't pay much observation though… The teenage lass aimed for his ear and whispered 'sweetly'…

"Axel… I. Love. … You."

As soon as she would leave his ear alone he pulled a hand through his red, spiky hair and frowned in vexation. The girl wouldn't notice it at first since she were busy with planning her next move if his answer to her confession would be 'I do as well', or something among these lines… but to her unfortunate astonishment the older male would just sigh again as he uttered the words:

"Get lost."

"Huh?" The blonde would burst out in shock.

"What… what did you just? …."

"You heard me, I'm not interested in your bullshit at all. Get lost and leave, otherwise I might as well set you on fire."

The not so 'clever' nor 'sly dog' would think to herself for a moment…

'Wait… Axel I… I would…" She twirled around, put her palms on the boy's cheeks and pressed them together while she with a twitching eye stared into his eyes and whispered:

"If you so much as kindle a small flame I will paralyze you!"

With a 'compressed' face he slightly held on to one of her hair locks as he pulled it upwards and grabbed a steadier hold eventually once his face was showing a sufficiently wrecked expression.

"That's something we should be two about…" He raised his other hand, literally 'crushed' her skull and sticked her cheek against the lid.

"So, let's see if you can fight against me." He spoke softly through her ear.

"You, you… MONSTER!" The girl screamed out. All of the other students glared at Axel with non-approving looks.

"Woops, too late…" While holding a police grip on her he lighted on a blaze on her sleeve and slowly he would behold while this blaze consumed the oxygen in the room and inch by inch burned her up.

He straightened himself and clapped his hands in satisfaction.

"Alright, another bitch's down for good."

The boy rolled his eyes and headed outdoors.

'It's not like I want to end up in trouble but sometimes I can't control my temper…'

"Axel!"

'Oh, great, just another bother…'

"H-h-h-…"

"Would you spare me the-…" He interrupted himself and stared down at the short lass. She wore the usual school, female uniform, though instead of a bow over the blouse she had a blue and white chequered tie. Axel didn't even have to consider it. This short, black hair with a bang which was situated to the right over her forehead, pale skin and blue eyes…

"Xion!" Surprised? No, it wasn't Axel who shouted her name, it was another boy who ran through the corridor. This boy panted heavily and he seemed to be… quite exhausted. With blonde, swaying, spiky hair strands, a white, short sleeved shirt which whipped with the wind, black jeans, a tie and white indoor shoes he eventually made his way up to the other students and caught his breath.

"Roxas, Xion, what are you doing here?"

"Xion, you… you can't just… just… run off like that!" Roxas were just about to scold her when Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him into a "skull rub". Laughing he would rub his head with his fist and watch while he reluctantly tried to break himself free from his grasp. Xion had hidden behind Axel's back as she in a defending position tried to take shelter in case Roxas would "mob" her.

"Hey, what are you two up to? Xion is frightened and you Roxas are out of breath… Please tell me that she didn't steal your keyblade again?" Axel gave Xion an attentive look, she would just keep her head down while she in embarrassment stared towards the floor.

"It… it wasn't my…"

"Speak of which, how can you be so tired Roxas? You told me that Xion ran off as well, right?  
Is someone in a bad shape here?"

"You… keep… you keep quiet!" He burst out and lastly Axel let go of him and allowed his body to slink down on his stomach.

"Oblige me."

"Axel, Roxas… I don't think you should…"

Too late. Axel leaped up in the air, summoned his circle shaped weapons with red spikes and flipped over to the other side of the room.

"Come on."

"Alright, just don't regret it in the end." Roxas jumped up to his feet and summoned his keyblade.

"G-guys…" Xion wasn't really sure over what she were supposed to do, after all… it was strictly forbidden to fight on the school's residence.

"P-please, you… you will get in…" To her astonishment the boys wouldn't use their weapons at all, but instead…

"Rock, paper, scissor!"

"No! … Ah!" Yep, Xion did it. Interaction for good, but she slipped down in the middle of the "spectacle" and tumbled them over as she collided with their arms once they had chosen their "battle-gears".  
She screamed and shut her eyelids with a frown.

"Xion!" It took a few seconds before the three had bunched together and scatterbrained ended up, laying on the floor.

"What… happened?" Mumbled Xion and sat up to scratch her head.

"Huh? Oh…" She smiled in embarrassment and averted her eyesight.

"Sorry, hehe…" Their reply would be a soft laughter.

"Haha… Oh, gosh, Xion… you're the clumsiest person I know!"

"I can't disagree with you there…" Roxas assented with a nod.

"H-hey…" Xion blushed heavily and stood up on her feet again before she brushed off her skirt.

"Hey, we're just kidding with you." Axel sighed and with a simple movement he would straighten himself and pat her head.

"Now, what was the matter before? Could somebody tell me?"

Xion took a deep breath.

"Fine, I… I will… tell you. Axel, the truth is…"

"Xion…" He wanted it to be expressed more like a thought, but the truth is that he uttered the words.

"Okey, I won't leave until the truth is revealed."

"Axel… would you like to go to the spring ball with me this Friday evening?"

At first neither of them would probably notice it, but as soon as the older boy would give them this puzzled stare they shook their heads violently and realized that they had out spoken exactly the same thing.

"What. Did. You. Say?" With open gapes they blinked at each other.

(Oh boy, this will be a rough experience…)


End file.
